After Death March
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: semuanya berawal dari Death March. program latihan khusus selama 40 hari yang merupakan awal terbentuknya sebuah perasaan / Hirumamo slight Senasuzu / Canon / AU / Gomen, bad summary


YA-HA~ saya balik lagi bawa cerita baru (?) dan seperti biasanya, pairing selalu hirumamo. Wkwk, semoga gak bosen. Pair favorit sih ._. hehe. Untuk yang 91 Mission chapter 2 masih belum bisa dipublish gara-gara ada sesuatu. File saya ilang dan harus ngetik ulang -_-

Kali ini saya ngambil settingnya pas anime episode 36 bagian tengah sampai omakenya. Yang devil bats sudah menyelesaikan death march. Tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan. Muehehe,

Oke, langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya. Please enjoy and don't forget to review after read it. Don't like? Please go back!

_**Yuuki Hiruma Present**_

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**After Death March**_

_**Hiruma Y. and A. Mamori**_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Warning! Length fic, Typo spread everywhere, a bit OOC, Failed Romance, Humor Garing -_-**_

"semuanya sudah menyelesaikan Death March 2000 kilometer." ucap Kurita bangga. Tak hanya itu, seluruh anggota Devil Bats juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selama 40 hari penuh mereka berlatih dan terus berlatih melewati kejamnya 2000 kilometer di Amerika hanya untuk mencapai Las Vegas. Dan sepertinya, mereka sama sekali tak menyesal telah menyobek tiket pesawat terbang empat puluh hari yang lalu.

"BERHASIL!" teriak seluruh anggota Devil bats, kompak. terkecuali sang kapten tentunya. Pria spike pirang itu hanya menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah anak buahnya –yang baginya sangat norak. Hiruma mulai menjauh dari sekelompok orang-orang bodoh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon rindang. Ya, sejujurnya dirinya sendiri memang bangga telah menyelesaikan latihan neraka yang berlangsung empat puluh hari penuh itu. Bangga, karena tak ada satupun anggota teamnya yang menyerah.

Seperti layaknya zombie, kini seluruh anggota Devil Bats tengah terkapar dipinggir jalan. Beberapa terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya, kelelahan. Ada juga yang sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan menghitung bintang –entah untuk apa.

"aku telah salah paham dengan kalian semua." Ucap Doburoku yang menghampiri beberapa mayat hidup tersebut. Sejenak ia meneguk botol sake –yang entah keberapa sambil menatap 'calon' pahlawan-pahlawan devil bats yang kini tengah terkapar kelelahan.

"aku tak pernah berpikir kalian semua akan menyelesaikan latihan mengerikan ini. aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dimana orang-orang dapat berhasil melewati neraka 2000 kilometer. kekuatan dan stamina kalian pasti akan lebih kuat daripada bulan kemarin." Lanjut Doburoku panjang lebar. Membuat keadaan sang 'mayat hidup' sedikit terganggu dan –terpaksa harus mendengarkan ocehan 'pelatih' barunya.

"benarkah?"

"truk itu…"

"bukankah terlihat lebih mengkilat daripada saat kita memulai?"

Respon Ha-Ha bersaudara secara bergantian. Juumonji, Toganou, Kuroki. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mendengar dengan sedikit malas. Bahkan Monta sudah melayang ke dunia fantasinya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan ocehan sang 'pelatih'.

"walaupun begitu, semua ini masih belum cukup 100% untuk mengalahkan para pemain Kantou!" teriak Doburoku dengan segala semangat yang dimilikinya. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat bangga dengan bocah-bocah yang berada didepannya ini. tak jarang, ucapan-ucapan yang lain keluar dari mulutnya yang berbau sake.

"Tch, terlihat sangat mengesankan. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mendengarmu. Kekeke." Sahut pria spike pirang –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Doburoku.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan –bagi Doburoku. Semua anggota devil bats kini tengah tertidur pulas. Seperti anak kecil yang tertidur setelah dibacakan cerita _'cinderella'_ oleh ibunya.

**After Death March**

Seluruh team devil bats kini tengah memasuki sebuah Hotel yang cukup mewah di Las Vegas. Beberapa terlihat terkagum-kagum melihat interior dan barang-barang mewah yang terpasang disana. Seolah tak percaya jika malam ini mereka akan menginap di tempat megah di salah satu hotel ternama di Las Vegas.

"aku berpikir darimana You-nii bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa tempat kelas atas seperti ini." gumam Suzuna yang tengah berjalan dengan gadis berparas Amerika-Jepang –Anezaki Mamori.

"sudah pasti kan, dengan cara khas Hiruma Youichi." Sahut Mamori enteng. Pikiran kedua gadis cantik itu melayang, membayangkan sang kapten mereka dengan wajah menyeramkan yang sedang menyuguhkan moncong senjatanya pada Kepala Hotel.

Baik Mamori maupun Suzuna, begidik setelah membayangkan hal-hal yang dilakukan kaptennya. Mengerikan. Ya, tapi begitulah kapten mereka. Kalau kau berani menentang iblis, sama saja artinya cari mati. Iya kan?

Untuk sejenak, langkah kedua gadis itu berhenti tepat didepan kamar yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Terlihat beberapa anggota Devil Bats telah melayang jauh ke dunia fantasi masing-masing. Gadis berambut auburn itu melirik Sena. Pria berambut hazel tersebut tengah terlelap. Tak hanya itu, semua anggota team kini tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Kedua iris biru safir membulat ketika melihat sosok manusia setengah iblis tengah mengangkat senjatanya, menghadap Sena. Dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu mulai mengambil sapu –yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, bersiap menangkis seluruh peluru yang akan dilontarkan.

"ini bukan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan, teri-teri sialan! Tujuanku masih lebih jauh daripada sekarang!" teriakan khas seorang Hiruma Youichi memecah kedamaian di malam itu. Dengan diiringi beberapa tembakan peluru karet dari senjatanya. Mamori sudah siap dengan sapunya, mengeluarkan kecepatan cahaya untuk menangkis semua peluru yang keluar dari moncong senjata itu.

"ayolah, tidak bisakah kita istirahat sebentar untuk malam ini? mereka sudah berusaha keras hari ini." Sahut Mamori. bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan gadis itu, Hiruma menghentikan aksi 'tembak-menembak'nya. Pria itu mendecih sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi kekamarnya. Tentu saja dia meng'khusus'kan ruangannya. Tidak bersama dengan anggota yang lain. Dan tentunya disana terdapat fasilitas yang lebih 'wah' daripada kamar yang lain.

"sepertinya, hanya dia saja yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku berpikir, darimana You-nii bisa mendapatkan stamina sebanyak itu?" kedua iris purple milik Suzuna membulat melihat sosok Kapten yang masih saja terlihat 'segar'. _Mana ada manusia seperti itu?_ Pikirnya.

"ah, aku kira juga begitu." Sahut Mamori. gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis, sesekali melirik pintu kamar yang ditempati Hiruma. Berpikir bahwa Kaptennya pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"aku baru ingat! Aku harus menemui You-nii sekarang. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan tentang kakakku." Ucap Suzuna yang bergegas menjalankan in-line skatenya, menjauh dari Mamori.

"e-eh, tunggu sebentar Suzuna-chan." Mamori sedikit berteriak –mengingat jarak Suzuna semakin jauh. Gadis ber-in-line skate itu menghentikan langkahnya, memutar menghadap Mamori dengan tatapan bingung.

"kenapa?" sebuah ucapan –lebih tepatnya pertanyaan keluar dari mulut gadis berparas imut tersebut. Mamori hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "simpanlah semuanya untuk besok."

**After Death March**

"ah, pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang tak bisa tidur." Mamori mengerjapkan kedua matanya, melirik jam beker yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur. Pukul 01.00 pagi. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"sebaiknya aku berkeliling sebentar." Gumamnya. Mamori terus berjalan melewati koridor-koridor hotel. Dengan perasaan sedikit mengantuk, gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Langkah Mamori terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tahu benar siapa yang tinggal didalamnya. Dengan sedikit penasaran, Mamori perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan yang lumayan gelap tersebut. Frekuensi detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Takut-takut penghuni kamar terbangun dan mengutuknya.

Gadis itu terdiam. Diam menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Terlihat sosok pria jabrik pirang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang king size. Tangan kirinya masih memegang erat senjata api kesayangannya. Disampingnya, terbaring Cerberus. Anjing berwajah menyeramkan juga tengah terlelap disamping tuannya.

Mamori tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Sosok sang kapten yang selalu terlihat menyeramkan itu kini tengah terlelap dengan damai. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan gigi taringnya. Hanya seorang Hiruma Youichi yang sedang tidur.

"kau sudah berusaha dengan keras." Desis Mamori. gadis itu bersiap menyelimuti Hiruma sebelum kedua iris hijau emerald itu terbangun. "apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku, manajer sialan?" dengan sedikit malas Hiruma melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Mamori. pria itu melirik sosok gadis auburn yang tengah berada di ujung tempat tidurnya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Aku bertanya kau harus menjawab!" Hiruma sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Mamori mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"e-eh?–"

"tch, ternyata empat puluh hari tidak makan kue sus cukup membuat otak jeniusmu semakin lamban, manajer sialan. Kekeke," Hiruma kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya. Menatap kedua bola mata Mamori dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Mou! Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan kue sus! Dan satu lagi, panggil namaku dengan benar dasar bodoh!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"aku tidak peduli dengan nama sialanmu, manajer sialan, Kekeke. Yang lebih penting, kenapa malam-malam begini kau berada di ruanganku?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengintrogasi. Membuat Mamori sedikit menelan ludahnya, ngeri.

"i-itu…a-aku sedang…" jawab Mamori terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuh gadis cantik itu. Mana mungkin ia berkata _'aku kemari karena melihat pintu kamarmu belum terkunci, jadi aku memutuskan untuk…blablabla'_ bisa-bisa ia dirajam oleh iblis itu. Kedua iris biru safir itu menyapu sekeliling, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya.

Hiruma menautkan kedua alisnya, "sedang apa?"

Kedua bola mata milik Mamori berkilat ketika melihat sebuah objek yang –mungkin bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk 'menyelinap' kedalam kamar sang iblis itu malam-malam.

"a-ah, a-aku hanya se-sedang mencari benda ini kok. A-ahaha…" gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Kini tangannya telah menggenggam sebuah sapu yang-entah-bagaimana bisa berada didalam kamar Hiruma.

"cih, kenapa benda sialan itu berada di kamarku? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau hanya membuat alasan agar kau bisa bersamaku. Iya kan? Kekeke," lagi-lagi Hiruma melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut-mamori konyol.

"m-mou! Tidak akan. Mana mungkin ada alasan seperti itu. Tidak masuk akal!" Mamori menaikkan volume suaranya. Kedua kristal biru safir itu tak berani menatap bola mata Hiruma, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercipta.

"kekekeke, benarkah?" sahut Hiruma misterius. Seolah mengetahui 'sesuatu' dari manajer sialannya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. membuat gadis itu sedikit tergugup dan refleks menghindari 'terkaman' sang iblis.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hiru-"

CUP!

Terlambat. Bibir Hiruma sukses mendarat diatas bibir tipis milik Mamori. membuat gadis itu mematung sejenak. Mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang quaterback deimon tersebut kepadanya.

"kekekeke," Hiruma tertawa puas setelah melihat ekspresi konyol yang ditunjukkan manajernya. Lihat saja, sekarang gadis itu diam mematung dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendapatkan 'serangan' dari sang quarterback.

"ka-kau…ap-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Mamori memegangi bibirnya yang telah menjadi tempat 'serangan' Hiruma.

"aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dasar manajer sialan bodoh." Jawab Hiruma santai. Pria itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diruang tidur. Menyembunyikan kedua iris hijau emeraldnya tanpa mempedulikan sosok yang 'ia yakini' akan terus mengoceh.

"mou! Jelas-jelas tadi kau…mencium…ku." Nada Mamori sedikit menurun. Kedua kristal biru safirnya kembali menatap Hiruma yang kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"pergi. Aku mau tidur." Tukas Hiruma sarkastik. Tentu saja membuat Mamori semakin kesal. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau orang yang tiba-tiba-menciummu kemudian mengusirmu.

"mou! Baik-baik, aku pergi tuan 'Hiruma Youichi!" Mamori sedikit memberi penekanan pada bagian nama sosok yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

BLAM

**After Death March**

"YA-HAA! Waktunya bangun, teri-teri sialan! Hari ini kita akan berlari mengelilingi hotel 100 kali. Cepat bangun atau kalian akan menjadi santapan Cerberus! Kekeke." Teriak Hiruma yang diiringi beberapa suara tembakan dari senjatanya.

"HIIIEE…ba-baik Hiruma-san!" tak ingin menjadi korban Cerberus –maupun kehilangan nyawa ditangan sang setan, semua anggota team devil bats dengan segera menuruti perintah sang 'Comander of the Hell'.

"mou! Hiruma-kun! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengacungkan senjatamu pada mereka?!" sosok Mamori tiba dihadapan sang quarterback deimon, bersiap dengan senjata andalannya. Sapu.

"tch, bukan urusanmu! Dasar manajer sialan." Tukas Hiruma yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mamori dengan senjata AK-47 yang bertengger manis di bahu sebelah kirinya.

Pria spike pirang itu berbalik, menghadap sosok Mamori yang masih bersungut-sungut. "oh, tunggu dulu. Nanti sore kau harus menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Aku tunggu didepan hotel ini jam tiga. Kalau kau telat satu detik saja, nyawamu tak akan selamat. Kekeke,"

"e-eh?" raut wajah Mamori langsung berubah menjadi bingung.

Pikiran gadis itu melayang membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma padanya. Bisa saja iblis deimon itu ingin mengajaknya –err berkencan, mungkin? Ataukah dia akan membawa Mamori ke tempat yang jauh kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri –membuang Mamori. oke, kemungkinan yang kedua lebih cenderung dilakukan oleh seorang Youichi Hiruma –Mengingat sikap Mamori yang selalu menantangnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu-bulu di tubuh Mamori berdiri.

**After Death March**

Hiruma berdiri tegap dengan machine gun yang bertengger di bahu sebelah kirinya dengan indah. Pria itu berdecak kecil sambil mengunyah permen karet bebas gula yang-entah-keberapa.

"tch, manajer sialan itu lama sekali! Mau mati rupanya." Ketus Hiruma. Pria itu melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangannya. Pukul 02.00. oke, itu artinya masih satu jam lagi menuju pukul tiga sore. Tapi, kenapa pria itu masih saja bergumam tak jelas?

"Hiruma-kun!" teriak suara gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hiruma mulai melayangkan ujung senjatanya kepada gadis itu –Anezaki Mamori.

CKREK!

"kau terlambat tujuh detik, manajer sialan! Ternyata kue sus sialan itu membuatmu semakin lambat ya, kekeke." Hiruma mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya menatap Mamori yang kini menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"mou! Aku tidak terlambat, dasar bodoh! Lagipula sekarang masih pukul dua. Atau jangan-jangan kau buta waktu ya? Hihihi." Mamori membalas ucapan Hiruma yang notabene telah mengejeknya. Tiga buah sudut siku-siku mampir di ujung kepala sang kapten deimon.

DOR!

Tanpa sadar Hiruma menembakkan pelurunya ke atas. Merasa dirinya telah diremehkan oleh seorang 'gadis sialan' didepannya.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, manajer sialan?" Hiruma berucap dingin. Aura hitam menguar dari balik tubuhnya, membuat Mamori menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Gadis itu sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, menjauh dari sosok iblis yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"a-aku tidak…" bibir Mamori sedikit bergetar. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya sekarang. Gadis itu menyesal telah membangunkan sosok 'iblis' yang sebenarnya.

Lagi, "a-ayolah Hiruma, a-aku kan ha-hanya b-bercanda…" Mamori mencoba meredamkan aura hitam yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari sosok Sadako yang muncul dari dalam televisi.

"tch, kalau kau mengatakan omong kosong lagi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Hiruma mengeluarkan death glarenya pada Mamori. aura hitam itu sudah menghilang, membuat Mamori sedikit lega.

"baik baik. apapun untukmu, 'Kapten."

Mamori menautkan kedua alisnya, "ngomong-ngomong, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. Dilihatnya Hiruma kembali mengeluarkan senyum tipis –seringaian sambil terus berjalan dengan menggendong machine gun miliknya.

"kita akan pergi ke…"

**After Death March**

_Pukul 02.00 siang, halaman hotel_

Suzuna terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan in-line skatenya. Ditemani oleh dua orang pria bertubuh kecil disampingnya. Yang satu memiliki rambut coklat hazel, dengan gaya bicaranya yang selalu gugup. Sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki plester luka di hidungnya, juga raut wajahnya yang bisa dibilang –err mirip seperti monyet.

"yaa~ tak kusangka kita semua bisa menginap di hotel semewah ini." suzuna membuka percakapan. Gadis itu menoleh pada pemilik rambut coklat hazel –Sena.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong apakah Mamo-nee tahu kalau kau adalah eyeshield, Sena?" Suzuna melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Sementara Sena hanya diam sambil memilin kedua ujung jarinya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"tentu saja tidak boleh MAX! kalau Mamori-san tahu, dia pasti akan melarang Sena untuk bermain amefuto lagi." Sahut pemilik plester di hidungnya –Monta dengan bersemangat. Suzuna langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pria –yang menurutnya aneh –dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"aku tidak sedang bertanya padamu, Monyet!" cibir Sezuna, membuat kemarahan Monta muncul diatas permukaan.

"mukyaa! Aku bukan mo-"

"are? Bukankah itu You-nii? Sedang apa dia berdiri disana?" ucap Suzuna tanpa mempedulikan 'amukan' seorang –seekor monyet. Pandangan gadis berambut biru-ungu itu hanya fokus pada sosok pria spike pirang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk utama hotel dengan senjata api kesayangannya yang bertengger di bahu sebelah kiri.

Baik Sena maupun Monta ikut melihat sosok yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Suzuna. Terlebih lagi, setelah itu, sosok gadis berambut auburn sebahu datang menghampirinya.

"e-eh? bukankah itu Mamori-neechan? Sedang apa dia bersama Hiruma-san?" kini giliran Sena yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "mungkinkah? Mereka sedang…berkencan?" celetuk Suzuna dengan mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya. Radar yang berada di kepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak tak karuan. _'kekeke, aku jadi ingin mengerjai mereka.'_ Pikir Suzuna licik. Oh, sepertinya virus Hiruma telah menular disini.

Monta langsung menunjukkan ekspresi ketidak-sukaan, "MUKYAA! Mana mungkin Mamori-san mau berkencan dengan Hiruma-san. Tidak akan kubiarkan, MAX!" tukas Monta berapi-api. Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, siap melakukan apapun demi mencegah Mamori.

"yaa~ aku jadi ingin mengikutinya. Bagaimana, Sena? Kau mau ikut?" tawar Suzuna dengan tetap memasang senyumnya. Sena hanya mengangguk gugup, sedikit tidak yakin dengan ide Suzuna. Sementara Monta mengikuti saja dengan ide Suzuna. _'demi Mamori-san, MAX!'_ pikirnya.

"baiklah, mari kita ikuti mereka. Kekeke," teriak Suzuna. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menirukan kekehan milik sang quarterback setan. Membuat Sena dan Monta begidik ngeri melihatnya.

**After Death March**

"cepat masuk!" perintah Hiruma pada sosok Mamori yang berdiri disampingnya.

Gadis itu sedikit melemparkan pandangan bingung, "ano…Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari kedua bibir tipis Mamori. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah seringaian lebar yang ditunjukkan oleh sang iblis deimon.

"kekekeke, kau tidak perlu tahu, manajer sialan." Ucapnya santai. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Mamori semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"mou! Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajakku? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau membuangku?!" ucap Mamori sarkastik.

"tch, kalau kau berlama-lama berdiri disitu aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Hiruma memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Entah sejak kapan kini ia sudah berada didalam kursi kemudi truk 'devil bats', menatap Mamori. tanpa berkomentar lagi, gadis itu langsung mengambil alih tempat duduk disebelah Hiruma.

"eh? Kau bisa mengemudikannya?" Tanya Mamori begitu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kursi kemudi. Iris biru safir itu menatap Hiruma penasaran. Menunggu jawaban.

Pria spike itu mengeluarkan seringaian lebarnya, "kekeke, kau meragukanku manajer sialan?" kedua tangannya bersiap mengambil alih kemudi. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan senjata yang selalu dibawanya? Tentu saja dilemparkannya pada Mamori. menyuruh gadis itu untuk menjaga 'pacar' setianya.

Mamori menatap Hiruma ketakutan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah hal buruk akan terjadi.

_**After Death March**_

"yaa~ untuk apa mereka berdua masuk kedalam truk?" gumam Suzuna yang kini tengah membawa teropong yang entah-ia-dapatkan-darimana. Disampingnya berdiri sosok Sena dan Monta yang sedari-tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Suzuna. Sesekali gadis itu memutar pandangannya, berpindah posisi, juga hal-hal 'aneh' yang dilakukan. _'Dia benar-benar seperti seorang mata-mata'_ pikir Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

"baiklah, tidak ada cara lain selain menyusup kedalam truk tersebut." Ucap Suzuna. Sukses membuat kedua pria disampingnya menganga lebar. Menyusup kedalam truk berarti mengikuti sang akuma. Dan itu sama saja dengan kau menyerahkan nyawamu padanya. Cari mati.

Sena dan Monta menelan ludah. Sedikit ngeri dengan rencana Suzuna.

"a-ano. Su-su-suzuna-chan. Le-lebih baik ka-kalau kita tunggu mereka saja disini…" ucap Sena takut-takut yang diiringi anggukan dari sang monyet –Monta. Seketika, raut wajah Suzuna berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari bersemangat, menjadi masam.

"tidak! Kita harus mengikuti mereka! Aku yakin, ada apa-apa dengan You-nii dan Mamo-nee!" Suzuna tetap bersikukuh pada tujuan awalnya. Memata-matai sang tenshi dan akuma.

"ta-tapi…"

"sudahlah, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suzuna mencoba memberikan kepercayaan kepada dua teman barunya dengan tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan. pada akhirnya Sena dan Monta saling berpandangan dan hanya bisa menghela napas. _Apa boleh buat…_

Ketiga sosok remaja tersebut kini telah berada tepat di bagian belakang truk. Bersiap melompat kedalam sebelum truk itu menghilang.

DRAP!

Berhasil! Sekarang mereka bertiga telah berada didalam truk. Hanya tinggal menunggu truk ini berjalan, sukses sudah rencana untuk memata-matai sang Kapten dan Manajernya.

Suzuna mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "hihi, sudah kubilang, kita akan berhasil." Gadis itu melempar pandangan iris biru tuanya, menatap sekeliling. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti menatap suatu objek. Sebuah tumpukan 'sesuatu' yang berada dibalik kain putih di pojok kanan truk.

Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis itu mengarahkan in-line skatenya, mendekati objek yang menarik perhatian kedua iris biru tua. Dengan cepat, disibakkannya kain putih yang menutupi 'objek'.

Monta dan Sena yang takut-takut juga merasa penasaran. "Do-doburoku-sensei!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan. Terlihat sosok pria tua berkumis tebal dengan sebotol sake di tangan kanannya tengah tertidur pulas.

BRAK!

Truk itu memulai perjalanannya, membuat ketiga remaja itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kedepan. Rupannya sang setan deimon itu berhasil mengemudikannya.

**After Death March**

"kyaaaaa!" teriak Mamori begitu melihat Hiruma menancapkan gas truk. Kedua iris biru safirnya ia sembunyikan, terlalu takut untuk melihat sekeliling. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat celana panjang yang digunakan. Sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa takut.

Bagaimana tidak? Sang quarterback deimon disebelahnya kini tengah mengemudikan truk dengan kecepatan tinggi dan bisa dibilang 'tak mempunyai aturan'. Mamori sukses dibuat berpacu jantung olehnya.

"kyaaa, hentikan!" jeritnya. Kali ini kedua tangan Mamori dilingkarkan di bahu kanan Hiruma, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Sementara sang quarterback hanya terus tertawa melihat tingkah manajernya.

"KEKEKEKE!" sosok iblis deimon itu terus mengeluarkan tawanya, sesekali memegang perutnya, menahan tawa.

Truk itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak peduli seberapa banyak jeritan yang diciptakan oleh penumpangnya. Sang akuma dengan tertawanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin bersemangat untuk terus menambah kecepatan.

"a-aku su-sudah tidak kuat lagi... huekk!" gadis beriris biru tua terlihat memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perjalanan yang 'sangat ekstrim' selama enam belas tahun terakhir. Jujur saja, baru pertama kali ia menjadi seperti ini.

"lain kali aku tidak akan pernah bermacam-macam dengan setan itu…" Sena menambahkan. Pria kecil itu memegangi kedua perutnya, mencegah seluruh isi perutnya keluar.

"mukii~ Hiruma-san menyeramkan, MAX!" tak ayal, pria yang memiliki plester di hidungnya memekik. Wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih pucat. Oh, rupanya cara mengemudi Hiruma memiliki banyak efek samping.

Sosok pria spike pirang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis cantik berambut auburn yang terlihat tidak-baik-baik-saja. "kekeke, aku mendapatkan banyak bahan ancaman baru." Ucap Hiruma bangga. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam kecil dari sakunya, menambahkan beberapa coretan kecil didalamnya.

"mou! K-kau hampir me-membuatku mati…dasar bodoh!" Mamori turut membuka mulutnya. Penampilan gadis itu sedikit berantakan. Efek mengendarai truk sang akuma.

"kekekeke, seorang anggota komite kedisiplinan mabuk darat gara-gara mengendarai truk. Wah, ini akan menjadi bagus!" Hiruma mengeluarkan seringaian lebarnya menatap sosok malaikat cantik yang berdiri disebelah.

"mou! Itu gara-gara kau yang mengemudikannya tanpa aturan!" teriak Mamori, tak ingin kalah. Oh oh, sepertinya pertengkaran adu mulut antara setan dan malaikat akan segera terjadi.

"kau berani menyalahkanku, heh?" pria spike itu berucap datar, seperti biasa. Ia memasukkan selembar permen karet bebas gula kedalam mulutnya.

"tent-"

Hiruma melanjutkan, "Oi, cheer sialan. Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi disana, heh?" kedua iris hijau emerald menatap bagian belakang truk. Menunggu seseorang –atau lebih untuk segera menampakkan sosoknya.

"a-ahaha, ha-halo You-nii. Halo Mamo-nee…" Seorang gadis berambut biru-ungu terlihat dari bagian belakang truk. Diikuti oleh pria kecil berambut hazel dan yang memiliki plester di hidungnya.

"Su-Suzuna-chan?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" pekik Mamori begitu melihat ketiga sosok 'adik kecil'nya muncul. Semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah cantikknya.

"yaa~ kami memang sengaja mengikuti kalian sampai kesini. Fufufu…" Suzuna mulai menggerakkan radarnya ke segala arah. Menemukan sinyal cinta yang bagus.

"Oi, Oi. Kenapa kau berada di tempat seperti ini?!" kali ini seorang pria tua dengan sebotol sake di tangan kanan membuka mulut.

_E&T Used Cars_. Itulah yang tertera didalam sebuah papan besar yang berada di sudut kiri jalan. Sebuah tempat penukaran –penjualan mobil dan sejenisnya. Tak heran sang pemabuk itu sedikit kaget dengan hal ini. mengingat truk kesayangannya juga dibawa kesini. Entahlah, sepertinya Doburoku merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk.

"kekekeke. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menjual truk ini." sahut Hiruma. Pria itu kini memasang ekspresi wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan. Kedua iris hijaunya berubah menjadi merah darah, lengkap dengan seringaian lebar yang ditunjukkan. Benar-benar seperti iblis.

Hening…

GLUK! Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna meneguk ludah melihat emosi yang ditunjukkan Hiruma. Keringat dingin telah membasahi tubuh mereka masing-masing. Membuat takut untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuh. _Sudah kuduga, dia bukan manusia biasa. Dia iblis._ Pikir Suzuna.

BUUFFT. Doburoku sukses mengeluarkan sake yang masih berada didalam mulutnya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan Hiruma. Oh oh, bukankah tadi ia telah merasakan firasat buruk? Dan sepertinya hal itu memang benar. Seratus persen.

"NANI?! K-Kau menjual…truk milikku?!" pria tua itu sedikit berteriak menghadap sang akuma. Bermaksud meminta penjelasan tentang apa-yang-telah-dilakukan.

"tch, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, pemabuk sialan. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Sahut Hiruma sarkastik. Ia mulai membuat balon dari permen karet yang beberapa menit lalu ia masukkan kedalam mulut.

"mou, Hiruma-kun! Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri?! Selalu saja bertindak sesukamu, menyiksa orang lain, mengancamnya demi kesenanganmu sendiri! Kau-" ucapan Mamori terhenti ketika melihat sosok iblis deimon berdiri tyepat didepannya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat kedua iris hijau emerald yang menenangkan.

"bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan cerewet!" tukas Hiruma. Tak ada respon. Mamori kini bungkam.

"Oi pemabuk sialan. Kau harus ikut kami kembali ke jepang." Perintah –atau lebih tepatnya paksa Hiruma. Kali ini kedua iris hijau emeraldnya menatap sang pria tua dengan sake itu tajam. Tak menerima penolakan.

"kenapa aku harus? lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pemabuk seper-"

"karena kau adalah pelatih tim devil bats sekarang. Dan untuk urusan hutangmu, tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya." Potong Hiruma cepat. Seringaian itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Seringaian khas Hiruma Youichi.

"cih, dari dulu kau memang tidak berubah. Dasar bocah."

Tak jauh, Mamori tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hiruma. Mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan sang akuma. Sungguh, gadis itu sempat terdiam oleh percakapan antara Hiruma dan kakek tua yang pemabuk. Mencerna setiap kata, memproses kerja otak jeniusnya. Hingga akhirnya Mamori menyimpulkan, _Hiruma hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk timnya, juga orang-orang terkasihnya. _Tentu dengan caranya sendiri.

Mamori tersenyum, kedua iris biru safirnya masih setia menatap sang akuma.

"yaa~ Mamo-nee sedang serius memperhatikan You-nii. Fufufu," goda Suzuna. 'radar cinta' dikepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Membuat Mamori kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan semu merah. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang iblis.

"ti-tidak seperti itu, Suzuna-chan! K-kau salah sangka. Aku…" Mamori mencoba menetralisir ucapan Suzuna. Sesekali ia menoleh melihat sang iblis, takut-takut kalau pria spike itu mendengar ucapan Suzuna. Bisa jadi tindakannya masuk kedalam daftar ancaman baru.

"Oi, manajer sialan." Panggil Hiruma datar. _Oh bagus! Sepertinya neraka ku datang lebih cepat! _Pikir Mamori. gadis itu menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya merespon ucapan Hiruma.

"i-iya?"

"ini. kau bawalah semua uang ini ke kasino yang berada di pertigaan jalan didepan." Pria spike itu mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang hasil penjualan truk pada Mamori.

"eh? Kau…menyuruhku untuk…berjudi?"

**After Death March**

_**Mamori POV**_

Pada akhirnya, disinilah aku sekarang. _Fabulous Las Vegas Nevada,_ Tempat judi terbesar di Amerika. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku kedalam ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut. Sesekali kuperluas pandanganku, menatap suasana yang disuguhkan.

Dari sudut kanan terlihat beberapa orang tengah bermain billyard. Ada juga yang bermain kasino, bertaruh satu-sama lain, dan hal-hal 'menyeramkan' yang lainnya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu-bulu di tubuhku menegang.

"_tempatkan semua uangmu di permainan roda berwarna merah nomor 21."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Hiruma terngiang ditelingaku. Ah, ayolah. Apa iblis itu masih waras? Aku sendiri meragukannya.

"_Hello, Miss_. Silahkan letakkan uang anda dan pilih nomor keberuntungan." Ucap salah satu pelayan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera menempatkan semua uangnya dan memilih sebuah nomor keberuntungan. Tentu saja sesuai dengan instruksi sang kapten. Bagaimanapun, aku juga ingin segera keluar dari tempat 'menjijikkan' ini.

GLUK!

Aku menelan ludah sesaat ketika roda besar itu mulai diputar. Perasaan cemas dan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang kekalahan memenuhi kinerja otak jenius milikku. _Sudah kuduga, tak mungkin aku bisa menang. Ini semua gara-gara Hiruma-kun! Awas saja kalau kita tidak bisa kembali ke jepang gara-gara dia! _Pikiranku terus melayang memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi jika aku gagal.

TREK

Bola kecil berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat diatas garis merah bernomor 21. Kedua iris biru safirku membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan kejadian tersebut. Oh, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak padaku sekarang.

"_it's your fortune miss_. Silahkan terima uangnya." Ucap pelayan itu sambil memberika jumlah uang yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya kepadaku. _hey, ini tidak bercanda bukan? Mana mungkin aku bisa…_

"a-ah_, thank you, Sir_." Aku mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin padanya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kedua kakiku keluar dari ruangan ini. terkadang aku berpikir kalau Hiruma itu orang yang baik. hanya saja, caranya menyalurkan kebaikan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia selalu menggunakan kata-kata kasar, juga embel-embel 'sialan' ketika memanggil sebuah nama. Tapi, bagaimanapun Hiruma juga seorang manusia. Dan tentunya ia membutuhkan kasih sayang. Aku ragu kalau pria itu adalah sosok pria yang kuat.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat tiga orang asing berdiri didepanku. Tubuh mereka kekar, badannya juga besar. Benar-benar badan orang Amerika.

"a-ano…bisakah kalian membiarkanku lewat? Aku sedang buru-buru." Ucapku, sedikit takut untuk melihat wajahnya.

"huuhh? Kau berani memerintah kami? Memangnya kau siapa? Dasar orang asing." Sahut salah satu dari mereka. Samar-samar tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Sial, sepertinya aku berada dalam masalah.

"hey, Franky. Sepertinya Nona ini boleh juga. Dia cantik," orang yang memiliki tato bergambar naga di tangan kirinya ikut berbicara. Pria itu mendekat padaku. Lagi-lagi bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya. Oh, aku benar-benar membutuhkan Hiruma sekarang.

"Hooo~ sepertinya Nona ini juga membawa banyak uang." Lanjutnya. Kali ini aku melangkahkan kakiku sedikit mundur. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah jalan buntu. Aku terjebak!

"boleh juga kau. Fufufu," pria berambut oranye dengan piercing yang terpasang di hidungnya mulai memainkan beberapa helai rambutku. Cukup, aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"he-hentikan…" ucapku parau. Cairan bening itu mulai mendesak untuk keluar. Tubuhku gemetar, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. _Hiruma-kun, tolong aku…_

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba kulihat salah satu dari mereka jatuh tersungkur. Tidak, sepertinya kejatuhan sesuatu –mungkin seseorang. Sosok itu datang. Hiruma Youichi.

DOR DOR DOR

Beberapa letupan senjata api terdengar. "YA-HA! Berhenti menganggu manajerku atau nyawa kalian akan kukirim ke neraka. Kekeke," ucapnya lantang. Sosok pria spike pirang, dengan AK-47 yang selalu dibawanya telah datang.

"Hiruma…kun…"

_**Normal POV**_

"biar kulihat, Franky Houston. Hooo~ ternyata kau pernah mencuri celana dalam milik ibumu sendiri. Dan kau juga sering menggoda anak dibawah umur, pedofil. Bagaimana kalau seluruh orang tahu ya? Kekeke," Hiruma mulai membuka buku hitam kecil yang berada di sakunya, menatap sosok pria berambut oranye dengan tajam. Tak lupa dengan seringaian khasnya.

"he-hey! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" pekik Franky. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dirinya. Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak sadar kalau dirimu sedang berhadapan dengan seorang iblis?

"mari kita lihat lagi. Namamu Millano Spencer. Sejauh ini kau masih sering mengompol ketika tidur. Menarik, kekeke." Lagi-lagi Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria kekar yang memiliki tato di lengan.

"dia seorang iblis…"

"cu-cukup! Ma-maafkan kami telah menganggumu." Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ketiga penjahat itu mulai lari tunggang-langgang, menjauh dari sosok 'iblis' yang mengancam kelangsungan hidup mereka.

"a-arigatou, Hiruma-kun." Mamori mendekat kearah Hiruma. Gadis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah sang lawan bicara. Tak ada respon.

"a-ano, ini uang yang tadi kau minta." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan koper yang sebelumnya ia bawa kepada Hiruma. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar. Hiruma meliriknya sekilas, kemudian langsung menyambar koper dari tangan Mamori.

"tch, kau menjadi lemah hanya gara-gara tidak makan kue sus menjijikkan itu, manajer sialan." Celetuk Hiruma santai. Kali ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan kembali menuju hotel.

"mou! Sudah kubilang, semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kue sus! Oh, satu lagi. Aku memiliki sebuah nama yang bagus, jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan kata sialan!" pekik Mamori. satu lagi adu mulut antara iblis dan malaikat terjadi.

"tch, terserah aku. Dasar monster sus sialan." Hiruma mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, bermaksud meninggalkan Mamori.

"he-hey! Jalanmu terlalu cepat. Hiruma-kun!" lagi, Mamori harus berlari-lari kecil agar dapat menyetarakan langkahnya dengan sang iblis. Cukup menguras tenaga memang.

"kekeke, itu karena kau lambat manajer sialan." Hiruma terus berjalan dengan cepat. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum. Tidak, bukan senyuman yang menyeringai seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum. Meskipun sangat tipis dan hampir tidak kentara.

"mou! Kau kejam!" Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal dengan sikap Hiruma yang selalu saja bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia harus terus berlari untuk menyusul sang quaterback.

…

Kedua iris biru tua terus mengamati hal-hal yang terjadi. Sesekali 'radar cinta'nya bergerak-gerak menunjuk kedua sosok yang tengah berjalan berdampingan tersebut.

"fufufu, ternyata aku benar. Mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu." Gumam Suzuna. Seringaian licik terlukis jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"a-ano…Suzuna-chan. Bisakah kita menghentikan pengintaian ini? lagipula sekarang sudah larut malam." Sena, yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Suzuna mulai angkat bicara.

"baiklah, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan banyak bukti kalau mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kapten dan manajer. Fufufu," ucap Suzuna.

_Benar-benar mirip Hiruma-san_. Pikir Sena.

**OWARI**

Huaaa~ apa ini? kenapa semakin menuju ke akhir ceritanya semakin gak jelas? Endingnya juga? -_-

Sepertinya ide saya cuma mentok sampai disini saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang (?) ._.a

Last word, mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
